


Kiss and Tell

by keysmash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keysmash/pseuds/keysmash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from 409; contains spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss and Tell

"So." Dean stepped even with Sam and bumped their shoulders together as they worked their way through the woods. "How was it?"

"How was what?" Sam knew, but he wasn't rolling over that easily.

"You know." Dean shrugged, then nodded back towards the hotel. "Ruby."

Sam snorted. "I thought you didn't want to hear about it."

Dean shrugged again. Sam glanced over and picked up the flush, high on Dean's cheekbones. "Just surprised me. You've never exactly given details before."

And yeah, okay, legion are the things Sam won't kiss and tell: Jess's wrecked, quavering voice as she begged him to stop making her come, she couldn't take it any more; Madison's body wrapped in his limbs, quiet and shaking as she fell asleep in the firelight. Their legs tight around his waist – Jess's slender finger up his ass while she slurped at his dick, Madison's teeth sharp on his shoulder as she came, their breath on his skin just before they woke. Jess's blonde daughter they would name Mary, replaced by Madison's dark-haired son John, replaced by no one.

"It's a hard road, but one of us has to be the classier brother," Sam said instead. He forced one cheek up, and smirked until he was sure Dean looked at him, and then away again.

He remembers the steady plopping of blood and – of _blood_ into the toilet as Ruby sat with her pants around her ankles and told Sam he'd have to wait for her to finish making the body miscarry before he took a shit. He remembers her eyes sliding over into black every time she came; the blood she drew from his lips, from kisses that were all teeth and no tongue. The bender he went on after their first time, and the sulfur in his hair and under his nails, between his teeth. Ruby who'd blown Jess and Madison out of the water, Ruby who he pressed into cheap, scratchy sheets as often as she'd let him, Ruby who never told him no.

"Dude," Dean said, and his annoyance was smashing through his embarrassment. "When have I ever held out on _you_?"

Dean stands at the beginning and end of Sam's Möbius strip. It was Dean's arms around Sam's shoulders as he coughed until the smoke and tears left his body; they were Dean's fingers that wiped away the blood a dying girl had dripped or splattered onto Sam's face. It was Dean's neck under Sam's nose when they stood good as alone in a no-tell room that smelled of sweat and cheap lube: Dean was there with Sam, and Bobby's concern and Ruby's bare legs were galaxies away.

"Fucking hot," Sam said finally. He shook his head and smiled -- _she got me back to you_, he thought – and didn't meet Dean's eyes. "Only good part about you being gone, man."

"If I'd known that's what it'd take to get to get you laid on a regular basis," and Dean snorted, trying, half a beat late, but then Sam saw the cabin ahead. He elbowed Dean, and then it was business, business. They fell silent.


End file.
